


31. It's Cold Outside

by missalline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Pregnancy, Princelock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missalline/pseuds/missalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sent away to winter in the mountains could really only be enjoyable for both of them.</p>
<p>Part of '50 Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex' meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31. It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty nervous about posting this. It's the first major AU I've done, but I didn't want to do the whole 'it's cold so we have to share body heat' trope. (Not that it's a bad trope at all. Also, someone else did that as part of their 50 Reasons fic. I can't remember who, but I do remember they did it well.)
> 
> Unbeata'd. Please let me know if you catch anything so I can fix it.

The kingdom that Prince Sherlock would (hopefully) never rule had many myths and cultural traditions. As the years had gone by and the culture of the kingdom changed many of the traditions had become less important to the people who lived there. However, one that had remained important and had possibly even become more so was the tradition surrounding the marriage of a second born prince. As the younger son of the current king Sherlock had been required to marry a common maiden. He had fought hard against it but, in the early spring after his 21st birthday, Sherlock became a husband. In the months since his wedding he had grown very fond of his young bride. She was kind and caring, beautiful and humble, and would stand her ground against the most hardened warrior if she thought they had done wrong. She was all around lovely, and was terrified of losing her. As per another tradition, one of the laws of the kingdom stated that if she was not pregnant by their first anniversary their marriage must be annulled. Sherlock would be separated from the woman he had grown to love and  required to marry someone else. He couldn’t stand the idea. He adored his Molly and would do anything he could to keep her, no matter how silly he thought it may be.

****

Normally, Sherlock avoided the palace ritualist. He regarded her profession as superstitious nonsense. Everyone knew that some forms of magic existed, but they were always with every-day tasks. The palace chief never burned a dish, his wife’s personal seamstress was always successful in making whatever was asked of her, and his own best friend had been trained as a doctor because of his ability to ease pain with a single touch. Rituals, on the other hand, sought to appease gods that Sherlock wasn’t even sure he believed in. He’d never willingly participated in one, and he had certainly never sought one out. Until now.

For the first time ever, _he_ had personally gone to see the ritualist seeking help. She’d sat patiently while he explained why he was there, then rose and offered him a book from her shelves. “Read,” she commanded. He did so while she went about opening drawers and pulling things out, and doing something in a bowl that he couldn’t see.

_“There were once two brothers, princes of the most powerful civilization in existence. The younger brother had no interest in the throne and decided that it was just as well that his older brother was the heir. The young prince just wanted to be left alone to marry his love and live his life as he wanted to.  But there was a problem; the girl he loved was a commoner, and the king would never allow them to be together. So they ran away. They were married under cover of aliases and settled in a distant, mountainous corner of his father’s kingdom. And on the coldest night of the year the gods blessed them with the conception of a child. The solders of the kingdom did not find them until after the boy was born. As it was considered one of the most grievous sins to forcibly separate two people with a child, the old king did the only thing he could to punish his son for his transgression: he made him be a king himself. Working with his older son, the old king carved out a small portion of the kingdom around where the prince and his wife had settled. It, and the palace built next to the largest city, were given to his son as a christening present when the baby was named. With sorrow in his heart, the young prince moved his small family into the palace and took up the mantle as king.”_

 

“Everyone knows this,” he scoffed after realizing what she had handed him, “Most children are taught it even before their first year of school.”

“And you have the great good fortune of not being everyone,” she said calmly, “You are the younger son who married the common girl.” She returned and sat across from him, a matching bracelet and necklace set in her hand. “If you were anyone else this would be a bit trickier, but all I have to do for you two is send you into the mountain this winter to have a bit of sex.”

Sherlock was glad for her bluntness. Most people used inane euphemisms and dance around the topic, refusing to discuss something that was a part of nearly everyone’s life. Though he was grateful, it didn’t stop the pink tinge from creeping onto his face. She laughed as she fastened the bracelet around his wrist. “It promotes fertility,” she told him, “Give the necklace to your wife, then plan a nice winter holiday at your father’s mountain home.”

****

“We’re doing what?” Molly questioned a bit nervously after Sherlock had excitedly told her the plan.

“Mountain holiday,” he repeated, “Lots of sex.” He stopped to kiss her, pulling her body tightly against his. “Pack your things.”

They left without any warning. Sherlock knew how to drive the horses and no one would stop him from taking a carriage, so they just departed quickly. He left a message with his father’s steward to prevent the king from sending people to rescue his ‘kidnapped son and daughter-in-law’, but other than that no one knew.

****

Since their wedding night the sex they’d had had been rather stilted. Molly was skittish and afraid, feelings coming from years of having been taught that she was not supposed to enjoy the act. Sherlock endeavored to teach her otherwise. They had been married for nearly a year, and Sherlock was still enthralled every time he got to touch this lovely woman. He so desperately wanted her to be just as happy and excited to touch him. Knowing there wouldn’t be much else for them to do in the mountains, he decided to use their very important fertility ritual to help her learn how wonderful sex could be.

He was careful with how much he asked of her, making sure to never press her into something that was uncomfortable for her, but what she was comfortable with progressed quickly. It didn’t take long at all for her to enjoy sex, too.

****

Two months into their self-imposed exile, Molly came up behind Sherlock just as he was sealing a letter to his father. “Come to bed,” she said softly. He didn’t have to be asked twice.

****

Her breast was soft in his mouth, her nipple quickly hardening as he sucked. “Sherlock,” she whimpered, “Please.”

“Patience, love,” he whispered during the transition to her other breast. He loved sucking at her breasts, and secretly couldn’t wait for the milk to come in. But they had to have a baby first, and that thought prompted him to carry on. Reaching down, he slipped his hand between her legs. He gently stroked her body, coaxing the wet out of her and spreading it. Her hands were running up and down his back. She’d rather be stroking his cock but her arms weren’t long enough to reach from this position. She made do with scratching his back, something she knew he loved.

Once satisfied that she was wet enough that he wouldn’t hurt her, Sherlock lay her back, aligned his body with hers, and slowly pressed his cock in.

“Alright?” he whispered against her lips.

“Fine,” she assured him, giving him a small smile, “That feels lovely.” 

He grinned at her and gently began to move. He was working toward being a bit rougher, but this this slow and gentle loving was also good. He loved the pleasure noises Molly made, how her whole body flushed when she was approaching orgasm. “There’s my girl,” he cooed approvingly when her body turned pink, “almost there.” Once again he reached down started to stroke her, pressing his fingers against her sensitive clit. The sensation was too much for her, and she came moaning his name. While she drifted in her post-orgasmic haze Sherlock thrust into her with a quicker and rougher pace than he had used to get her off. His orgasm followed quickly, but he didn’t mind. He could have her again in the morning.

****

Even the largest dress she had brought into the mountains was too tight around the middle by the time the royal couple returned to the palace. Molly’s seamstress went into overdrive to provide her with a suitable wardrobe. By the end of the next day a soft pink maternity dress had been produced for the princess to wear. The cut of the dress showed off the baby bump, which both Sherlock and Molly absolutely loved.   

****

At eight and a half months gone, Molly was sitting on their bed, legs tucked beneath her and hands cradling her protruding belly. The firelight was casting dancing shadows on her skin.

“You look beautiful,” Sherlock said sincerely, tracing the flickering patterns with his finger. He shifted around so that he was keeling in front of her and reached out to place his hands on either side of the bump. Reverently, he leaned down and placed a kiss on top. The couple exchanged smiles when he looked back up.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Molly whispered. Sherlock excitedly agreed.     


End file.
